kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spaza
Its been pondering in my mind for a while now about creating a KFP fanfiction (and putting it on fanfiction.net) but im just not sure I have the time right now. I will probably make a start on it around christmas once I get my new laptop. Ill keep yas posted when i start and I may upload each chapter (theres going to be 4 chapters) as I finish them depending on how fast I can write them up and if not I will just upload them all at once when I finish the fanfic. Spaza 14:22, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Well monday was my last day of school so now that im finished for at least 13 weeks I can be on the wiki a lot more often so odds are I can get back to anyone who comments on one of my blogs within an hour unless of course im asleep but in that case ill check once I wake up :P Spaza 16:50, October 31, 2011 (UTC) For now on to promote idea sharing im going to be on this wikis live chat system as much s possible so if any of youse guys just wanna talk than feel free to join. Spaza 18:54, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Download links Hey Spaza. So this is concerning the links you're posting for episode downloads. First of all, there's nothing wrong with them. You're very much welcome to post them, and I'm actually quite happy that you do. So thanks! :) But my concern is that the links (I'm pretty sure - I might be wrong) are stretching the right column on the Main Page, since the "Recent Blog Posts" box updates whenever a new blog post is created. You can still post the links, but instead of just copying and pasting the link directly on the page when you create a new blog post, rename the link by doing it like this: :GOES HERE) (LINK NAME GOES HERE) So if I were to rename the links, I'd probably do it like this: :Download! Code used for it: : Download! So in your future blogs, please rename the links so they don't awkwardly stretch pages that your blog may be listed on. Also, if you could, try going back to the other blogs and renaming the links. I'm not sure if they'll be fixed on the Main Page, but it's worth a try. I hope this is okay with you; it's mainly just the formatting of the Main Page that I'm most concerned about. And if you have any questions, please feel free to contact me. Thanks! :) --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 14:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Its no problem ive already went ahead and made the changes to the blogs and ill remember to add it to my future blogs thanks for the heads up mate :) Spaza 15:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Upcoming LOA Ughh while i am very eager to watch the next episodes of LOA tommorows weather is gonna be a scorching 37 degress so i better find myself a fan of some kind -_- also after reading that quote from the episode owl be back about shifu asking po how old he thinks tigress is i am now very interested to see if shifu will reveal her real age. Spaza 23:23, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Just 2 days left Just a couple more days of waiting to go until the KFP 2 DVD/Blu-Ray comes out in JB-HI-FI. Cant wait :D Just finished watching Kung fu panda 2 on my blu-ray player with sorrund sound and it looked and sounded so 'AMAZING it was like watching it at the cinemas again Spaza 15:15, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :D Spaza :D I made a signature! :~Zαrαlιth(Talk • Blog) 05:48, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Whoa, too cool! an Australian who loves KFP AND Halo. Nice! PandaaBearrKaii 05:17, February 16, 2012 (UTC)